tddesignersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kate4TDWT/My Total Drama Designers....the Musical.
Now I know what you're thinking...Whaaaaaaa? Well, yes. Out of nowhere I diecided to create TDDM...and here it is... 'Day 1' Kate: '*talking with Kyle* '''Alex: '*from a distantce* I don't get it. '''Britney: '''Get what? Alex: How he can even STAND her. '''Jessica: '''He's probably useing her....hey, have you seen Laura. '''Laura: *walks in and music plays* Laura: '*singing* ''So hot Out the box Can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, Heat it up I need to be entertained *the girls surround her and take off top hats* Push the limit Are you with it? Baby, don’t be afraid I’ma hurt ‘ya real good, baby *the girls get controled by Laura with imaganary puppet strings*'' Let’s go It’s my show Baby, do what I say Don’t trip off the glitz'' *Alex trips and Laura catches her*'' That I’m gonna display I told ya I’ma hold ya down until you’re amazed Give it to ya ’til your screaming my name '' No escaping when I start Once I’m in I own your heart There’s no way you’ll ring the alarm So hold on until it’s over Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I’m ’bout to do? ‘Cause it’s about to get rough for you I’m here for your entertainment *the girls drop to there knees* '' '' Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet ‘Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet Well I’m about to turn up the heat I’m here for your entertainment *they drop again*'' '' It’s alright You’ll be fine Baby, I’m in control Take the pain Take the pleasure I’m the master of both Close your eyes Not your mind Let me into your soul I’ma work ya ’til your totally blown *they do complecated dance moves*'' '' No escaping when I start Once I’m in I own your heart There’s no way ‘ta ring the alarm So hold on until it’s over Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I’m ’bout to do? ‘Cause it’s about to get rough for you I’m here for your entertainment Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet ‘Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet Well I’m about to turn up the heat I’m here for your entertainment Oh oh…mmmm Entertainment… Oh oh…..Oh entertainment… I’m here for your entertainment… Oooohhh….. Do you like what you see? Wooooaaaahhhh…… Let me entertain ya ’till you screeaaam Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I’m ’bout to do? ‘Cause it’s about to get rough for you I’m here for your entertainment Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought) ‘Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet Well I’m about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat) I’m here for your entertainment'' '' *the girls get blown away* 'Laura: '''What just happend? '''Alex: '''No clue.... Day 2: Everyone: *looks sad* '''Kate: '''She's gone, get over it. '''Ben: '''She's my GIRLFRIEND! '''Kate: '''Annebell? '''Ben: '*looks at her awkwardly* '''Kristen: '''I miss her... '''Kate: ''Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day, You gave it away This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day, You gave it away This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special Once bitten and twice shy I keep my distance but you still catch my eye Tell me baby do you recognise me? Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me (Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again (CHORUS) (Oooh. Oooh Baby) A crowded room, friends with tired eyes I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice My God I thought you were someone to rely on Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on A face on a lover with a fire in his heart A man undercover but you tore me apart Oooh Oooh Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again (CHORUS) A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (Gave you my heart) A man undercover but you tore me apart Next year I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special special someone someone I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special who'll give me something in return I'll give it to someone hold my heart and watch it burn I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special I've got you here to stay I can love you for a day I thought you were someone special gave you my heart I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone last christmas I gave you my heart you gave it away I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone'' 'Kate: '*snaps out of it* What the....? Category:Blog posts